The present invention relates generally to a keyboard unit with several ergonomically arranged keys to operate at least one processor unit operationally connected to the processor unit.
Various conventionally built keyboard units are known, designed to operate processor units, handling apparatuses, industrial robots and many other similar instruments and large machineries. These keyboard units are very limited in their performing capacity and therefore can not be introduced into more complex systems. Another disadvantage of these known keyboard units is that the position of the operator's arms and hands is unfavorable during the operation, which leads to an unnatural position of the body, and results in cramps, convulsions and muscle tensions. This in turn often leads to chronicle muscle inflammations in the upper torso and arms.
An objective of this invention is to create a keyboard unit which not only offers a wide-reaching key accessibility, but is also ergonomically shaped to adapt to the anatomy of the human hand.